List of Cannons at Dawn characters
pictured on the cover]]All of the characters that appear in Cannons at Dawn, the sequel of The Winter of Red Snow. Main characters Abigail Stewart Abigail "Abby" Jane Stewart (March 6, 1766''Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 44 – 1823)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, pages 217-218 was the sister of Elisabeth, Sally, and Johnny. She was the second daughter of her parents, Sarah and Edward. Her father joined the Army in late 1778, before the family home burned to the ground. They then went to Philadelphia, where Elisabeth decided to stay for Ben Valentine. Abigail's mother decided to join her husband, who was stationed in Middlebrook, New Jersey at the time. There Abigail met a soldier, Willie Campbell, whom she quickly became fond of. She and her family ended up following the army for nearly three years. Supporting characters Edward Stewart '''EdwardCannons at Dawn'', Kristiana Gregory, page 25 '''Stewart was the husband of Sarah and father of Elisabeth, Abigail, Sally and Johnny. He made his living as a cobbler. In late 1778, he joined the Continental Army, a few months before his home caught fire. Edward was stationed in Middlebrook, New Jersey, when his wife and three children joined him at the encampment. Life in the army was hard for Edward, but he remained a loyal Patriot and held out hope, saying to his family that "freedom is coming". He went on to fight in the last battle of the war. Edward and his family later moved to the Ohio River Valley. Elisabeth Stewart Elisabeth Ann ValentineCannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 17 (née Stewart), also called Beth, was the elder sister of Abigail, Sally, and Johnny. She was Abigail's best friend and confidante. After the family home burned to the ground, they went to Philadelphia to stay with relatives. Elisabeth later decided to stay there in order to care for Ben Valentine, a soldier she had fallen in love with. She and Ben were married in the spring of 1779. They had a daughter named Rose, who died in infancy. In later life, she and her whole extended family moved to the Ohio River Valley. Elisabeth and Ben had two sons, Paul and Nathaniel. Miss Lulu Tilda, alias Lulu, was the mother of Philomena ("Mazie"). In her childhood, she was separated from her father Gunner, a bricklayer. In the late 1770s, Lulu ran away with her daughter and husband from a plantation in the south. Her husband later drowned. Lulu then passed herself off as a freewoman and wife of Continental Army soldier. She became close friends with the Stewart family who kept her secret. Sarah later arranged for Victor, a freeman soldier, to pretend to be her husband. Lulu grew to care about Victor and they married in March 1781. After the end of the war, she and Victor farmed the land his master deeded him. Sally Stewart Sally Stewart (born March 1771) was the youngest daughter of Edward and Sarah. She had two older sisters, Elisabeth and Abigail, and a younger brother, Johnny. Sally was noted as being especially curious and apt to wander, making her a handful for Abigail to watch over. She was happy when they joined the father at the soldier encampment in early 1779. Sally became best friends with Mazie, a runaway slave who was the same age. She was also friends with Tom Penny. After the war, Sally moved with her family to the Ohio River Valley. She continued corresponding with Mazie for several decades. Sarah Stewart SarahThe Winter of Red Snow, Kristiana Gregory, page 17 Stewart was the mother of Elisabeth, Abigail, Sally, and Johnny. She lost five sons to illness when they were newborns, which made her cautious about her youngest child Johnny. After her home burned down, she and her family went to Philadelphia in search of relatives. Sarah then decided to join her husband, Edward, who was camped with the army in New Jersey. After following the Army for nearly three years, Sarah was too tired to continue on to Yorktown. She remained in Philadelphia with Elisabeth and Sally. After the end of the war, she and her whole family moved to the Ohio River Valley to homestead. Tom Penny Thomas "Tom" Augustus Penny (born c. 1769)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, pages 73-76 was the son of Augustus Thomas Penny, a major general in the British Army. He traveled to America with his father as a drummer in the army. Tom was separated from his father at Stony Point, where his father likely drowned. He began living in the woods until he encountered Abigail, Sally, and Mazie. After Willie Campbell coaxed him out of hiding, Tom became a drummer for the Continental Army. In later life, he joined the Stewarts when they moved to the Ohio River Valley. Tom and Johnny Stewart went on the Lewis and Clark Expedition and settled west with their Shoshoni wives. Willie Campbell Willie Campbell (born c. 1762)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 72 was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Campbell. He was a soldier in the Continental Army. His parents joined him in Middlebrook in early 1779. There he met Abigail, the daughter of his friend and fellow soldier, Edward Stewart. Willie enjoyed teasing Abigail and often gave her small gifts, such as quills and ink. He eventually fell in love with her and they married on June 6, 1781. After the war, Abigail gave birth to their daughter Hannah while they were living in Philadelphia. The Campbells and their extended family later moved to the Ohio River Valley. Willie and Abigail had nine children together. After Abigail's death, he was heartbroken and soon became ill. Minor characters *'Anna' (born c. 1769) and Robert Ewing (born c. 1772)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 109 were the children of Mrs. Ewing. They had a younger sibling, Betsy who drowned. *'Benedict Arnold', a former general for the Continental Army. He planned to surrender West Point to the British, but was discovered to be traitor. Benedict then joined the British forces. *'Benjamin' "Ben" Valentine was a soldier in the Continental Army. He was taken to Philadelphia to recovery, after losing an arm in battle. In 1779, he married Elisabeth Stewart. They had a daughter, Rose, who did not survive infancy, and two sons, Paul and Nathaniel. *'Betsy Ewing' (died October 1, 1780)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, pages 152-153 was the youngest child of Mrs. Ewing. She was a playmate of Johnny Stewart. Betsy drowned while playing near a creak with Johnny. *'Mr. and Mrs. Campbell' were the parents of Willie Campbell. In early 1779, the traveled with the Stewarts to the army encampment where Willie was stationed. Mr. Campbell worked for the army as a blacksmith, while Mrs. Campbell became a constant companion of Sarah and her daughters. *'Captain Lost Boy' was a dog that often kept Mrs. Darling company. After she had her puppies, Mrs. Darling figured out she was a girl and started just calling her "Captain." *'General Cornwallis', a British officer who surrendered at the Siege of Yorktown. *'Mrs. Darling', a kind woman living in Philadelphia. She took in Helen Kern and the Stewarts. Her husband was a soldier. *'Deborah' (died December 1778)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 38 was a cousin of Sarah who lived in Middlebrook, New Jersey. She died in childbirth, leaving her husband James heartbroken. *'Esther' (born c. 1766)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 131 was the wife of a soldier named Ned. She became good friends with Abigail. In January 1781, she gave birth to a girl, Polly. *'Mrs. Ewing' was the wife of a soldier. She was the mother of Anna, Robert, and Betsy. Mrs. Ewing lost two children to illness, before the accidental drowning of Betsy. *'George Washington' was the commander-in-chief of the Continental Army. *'Helen Kern' (born c. 1763)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 11 was the mother of Olivia. A friend of the Stewart family; they were reunited with her in Philadelphia. *'James' was the widower of Deborah. He was heartbroken when his wife died in childbirth. James was remarried to Suzanne, who took care of his five children. *'John André' (died October 2, 1780) was a spy for the British Army. He was caught by American guards, while attempting to assist Benedict Arnold. John was later tried and hanged. *'Johnny Stewart' (born 1777)Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, page 21 was youngest child and only son of Sarah and Edward. In his adult life, he joined the Lewis and Clark expedition and married a Shoshoni woman. *'Martha Washington' was the wife of George Washington. She would accompany her husband until she was ordered to return. She first became acquainted with Abigail Stewart in Valley Forge, Pennsylvania. *'Marquis de Lafayette', a French military officer whom George Washington eagerly awaited for over a year. *'Mazie' (born c. 1771),Cannons at Dawn, Kristiana Gregory, pages 88, 131 real name Philomena, was the daughter of Tilda. She and her mother ran away from slavery and hid among the caravan for the Continental Army. Mazie became a friend of Sally Stewart, with whom she kept in contact with for the rest of her life. *'Oney' was a slave and personal servant of Martha Washington. *'Rose Valentine' was the daughter of Elisabeth and Ben Valentine. She did not survive infancy. *'Suzanne' was James's second wife who took care of his five children. *'Victor', a former slave who was freed by his master when he became a soldier. His master also deeded him fifty acres of land. In March 1781, he married Lulu and became a stepfather to her daughter, Mazie. Epilogue characters *'Hannah Campbell' was Abigail and Willie Campbell's first child who was born in Philadelphia. She was the first female doctor of her county. *'Paul and Nathaniel Valentine' were Elisabeth and Ben Valentine's sons who both became explorers. Paul mapped the Missouri River, and Nathaniel sailed on the Otter. References See also *[[List of The Winter of Red Snow characters|List of The Winter of Red Snow characters]] Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:Cannons at Dawn Category:Cannons at Dawn characters